Temperature control of physical objects has always been an important consideration. When certain objects get too cold they become brittle and crack and crumble. Similarly, certain objects melt or catch fire when they are subjected to excess heat. Of course, a heat-damaged object that is melted or charred is in most cases valueless. This patent pertains to a heat detection system that can be used to prevent damage to objects from excess heat.
An electrical component is perhaps one of the best examples of a heat sensitive object. This is not surprising given that heat is a natural by product of an electrical component's operation. If there is too much electrical current driving the component, the component can melt or catch fire. Similar damage occurs when the operational environment of the component does not dissipate enough heat. Said another way, electrical components can also be damaged by heat when they are placed too close together, when they are contained within a housing that restricts needed airflow, or when the ambient temperature (i.e., because of exposure to the sun or some other heat source) becomes too great.
A typical computer system, chocked full of expensive electrical components, clearly represents one of the best examples of the need for excess heat detection. This is especially so when one recalls that marketplace forces work to continually pressure computer system makers to develop smaller, more powerful computers. Of course, more power typically means more current, which (as mentioned) means more heat. Similarly, smaller computers involve more densely packed components (more heat) and less space (more heat). While all computer system design must, to some extent, account for heat issues, rack mounted super computers and blade servers represent two of the more challenging design points in that they involve densely packed system boards that are placed in close proximity to one another. Heat detection prior to component damage represents one of the more daunting impediments to improved system design.
Existing solutions tend to be limited in one of two ways. Solutions that provide pre-damage protection are limited to a specific component, set of components, or area. Solutions that provide a wider basis of detection are themselves limited by the fact that some damage, typically charring, must occur before excess heat can be detected.
Clearly a need exists for a heat detection system that provides wide-ranging detection prior to heat-induced damage.